Lost and Found
by Lutz-Of-Love
Summary: Taken Place 6 months after Edward left The Cullens come back, but not as a whole anymore. Bella is over-whelmed with joy, but finds love and lust for someone who was not expected. M for lemonade! Warning to all members of Team Edward A Collaboration
1. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

_**By: Lutz-Of-Love and VegetarianVampire101**_

**_A EMMETT & BELLA FAN FICTION_**

Disclaimer! : This story is (c) of Lutz-Of-Love and VegetarianVampire101  
The Oc's are (c) of Lutz-Of-Love and VegetarianVampire101  
The rest, it's all Stephenie Meyer.

Warning to all team Edward fans: This could get ugly.  
Warning to all who would not want a vampire to sleep and/or cry: That is too bad, is it not?


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. Yeah, its sitting on my shelf at home right now! I have proof!  
Nah, I wish I could own Twilight, then I can rule the world!**

**Disclaimer! : This story is (c) of Lutz-Of-Love and VegetarianVampire101  
The Oc's are (c) of Lutz-Of-Love and VegetarianVampire101  
The rest, it's all Stephenie Meyer.**

**Warning to all team Edward fans: This could get ugly.  
Warning to all ma peeps who would not want a vampire to sleep and/or cry: Suck it.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Emmett P.O.V**

**1. Home Sweet Home**

Home sweet home. Finally.

The breath of sweet pine air surrounds my favourite big white house. It seems like centuries since we left. Although, I am going to have to live alone; with no one to hold, or to hold me; like that would be possible. Nobody could hold me in my time of need, I'm too big.

"Emmett, come see this!" Alice squeaked from inside the house, "Jasper, baby, can you come here?" Seems no one will be able to call me baby, either.

"Coming, sweet heart." Jasper replied in his casual voice. I ran into the house, seeing that the dust has just started to build up, even though we have been gone for over 6 months. Esme will have to fix that.

Everything was in its usual spot; still as light and bright as can be, yet, very different. I'm here without Rosalie, without Edward.

I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed, grabbed my laptop and turned it on, all in the same second; since I _do_ have in-humanly fast speed. I opened up the internet browser and typed in the web address to Forks High School – looks like it's time to sign myself up.

**First Name, Middle Name, Last Name: **_Emmett McCartney Cullen_

I decided it was only best to use my full name, instead of hiding it all. I'm tired of hiding, but... it is 'un-acceptable' to give anything away.

**Date of Birth, Age: **_05/25/91, 18 years old._

What should I say; that I was seriously born 1913, and after being mauled by a bear in 1935, became a vegetarian vampire? Maybe I should even mention that I'm still a 93 year old virgin. No, I may have moments, but I'm not that stupid.

**Registration Date: **_02/02/09_

Well, that was... fun.

After I finished the sign-up sheet, I decided to search through the student list **(A/N: In the real website, they don't actually have a "Student List", but this is a great way to carry on with the story!)**.

Mike Newton  
Angela Webber  
Jessica Stanley  
Eric Yorkie  
Tyler Crowley  
Isabella Marie Swan  
Emily Young...

Wait, Hold up.  
Bella! Isabella Marie Swan!

I feel like I need her now, more than anything. She always has a way to make me laugh.  
I remember one time I was laughing at her for blushing so hard she looked like a tomato.

I have to go see her!

But... She won't like us anymore... Edward left her for that little bitch-  
I can't think about that right now. Not now, not ever. She's gone.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Emmett? Are you there sweetie?" I heard a creak on the floor while a feminine voice came closer. Esme. Always the one to look out for me. My eyes fluttered open to see Esme sitting down on my bed, beside me. She lifted my hand and wiped a wet thing off my cheek. It was a tear. So that's what happened. I cried myself to sleep.

"Mom, do you think Bella will hate us now? Now that Edward left her, crying in the woods, alone?" I asked. My voice came up a little higher than my usual, but that was only from the pain I have been through, the pain _My Love_ has put me through.

"Emmett, if she hates us, I would understand, but If she does not, she has some brains." She giggled at the end. She must know something I don't. Okay, what's up?

"Mom...?" I felt my eyes tighten and squint. Oh, c'mon! Tell me!

"Nothing. T' is nothing at all."

"T' is it?" I smirked. She slapped the back of my head, gently -Well, she _is_ Esme-, and danced her way out of the room. I checked the time to see it was still only eleven in the night. Great.


	3. The Mike Newton Bug

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**2. The Mike Newton Bug**

"Bells, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Charlie yells from down stairs.

"Sorry dad." I yell back. I rush down stairs. It has been about 4 months since Edward left. I have been losing contact with everyone now, and I have been off my daily agenda.

I rush down stairs. Grab a granola bar, and run into my old, lovable car. I am glad Charlie got me this car. It doesn't make me feel like I have a really old car and I need a new one. Everyone in Forks doesn't care about high class things. Not even the Cullen's – ow – care about expensive things, they just have them. I cringe my teeth. The thought of Cullen's hurt; Like a whole has been missing. I miss them -_all_ of them. I miss Edward – of course- for him self, I miss Esme for her sweet gentle touch she bestows upon everyone. I miss Carlisle for being gentle with me, I miss Alice – of course- for being the _best _friend anyone could ever have. I miss Japser for being an amazing friend, who could not keep control of his thirst, but tried his best to keep it under his grasp. I miss Emmett and even Rosalie! Emmett for his big, teddy bear, tough guy funniness act, Rosalie 'cause she was sweet and gentle – not showing her kindness to me- even if she didn't bestow it too you. I sigh, they are all gone now, and I know it, but I cannot understand why.

Before long I was at school. I park my car, opened the door and groaned. Mike, I thought to my self. Mike was making his way to me with a big smile on his face. "Hi Bella," Mike greeted in a vexatious tone. I let out a small smile.

"Hi Mike." I quickly said and ran off to my first class.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As the bell rang, signaling to us that lunch is next, I ran to my locker, trying to get out of Erik Yorkie's grasp. Ugh, he follows me around like a poodle. I scrambled with my books, trying to get them all to hold still while I put in my combination for the locker. I finally got it opened, placed my books in my locker, and grabbed my cash. I closed my locker, but instead of going to lunch in peace, another dog had to come around.

Except, this time, it was a golden retriever.

"So Bella, I know this is kinda' sudden, but, can I take you out to dinner tonight?" Mike asked in a shy annoying voice.

_Great, when will Mike EVER leave me alone!_ I thought to myself.

"I …. Urm …… I would love to Mike, I really would but I…" I tried to come up with some sort of excuse. I mean, ever since… _he_ left, I never really attended social events or gatherings. Before I could get my –fake- story together, he got the exact opposite idea I was trying to avoid.

"Really, Bella? You'll go?" Mike gasps in joy. I try to protest;

"Well actually-" He cut me off... once again.

"This is amazing! Bella, I'll pick you up at around eight to eight thirty, Ok?" I squeeked, about to blurt out my story, but he skipped off before I could say another word.

_GREAT GOING BELLA! UGH!_ I yelled to myself mentally. If I could do this without getting laughed at, I would have totally kicked myself in the ass.

Then all of the sudden, Jessica Stanley came up to me, with her wannabe posse following, and sat next to me. I was about to leave, but Jessica _had_ to start talking!

"So Bella, I heard you are going out with Mike tonight." She gives me dagger eyes, put her hand on my upper arm and whispers in my ear; "_Bella, lay off, Mike is MINE! You will not steal him away, like you did with Edward!" Her hand_ gets tighter and tighter around my arm.

I nod and she lets go of my arm. I got up, threw my leftovers away, and go to my next class thinking about what Jessica said. _Is she serious? Does she actually think I, Isabella Marie Swan, like the gross, annoying, never leave you alone, Mike Newton? Ugh. That bitch! _I shudder at the thought._ Hag from Hell, she is so such a little slut sometimes!_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When school was over I walked over to my big brown Chevvey truck. "Bella, see you tonight!" Mike yells to me, he is two cars down; I was going to say something but Jessica Stanly came out of nowhere and started talking to Mike. I laugh to myself, _what and idiot_ I thought.

I just waved to Mike with a small smile and took off to Charlie's house- my house. When I walk in there is a note on the fridge;

_**Bells, **_

_**went fishing with Billy,**_

_**no need to make dinner for me tonight.**_

_**- Charlie. **_

Great, another reason for me to be early for my date tonight. I went up stairs and started working on homework. At seven I picked out a short black cocktail dress that hit all my curves perfectly, with two Spaghetti stapes and a bright red clutch to match my flats. I look at my self in the mirror; huh, I look pretty great.

I let out a sigh. At seven thirty I went downstairs and made myself and little snack.

_Beep! Beep! _Mike was here already! Ugh, and here I am, praying to god he would cancel, or say he was sick –something, anything to get me away from the date-, but he shows up at my house, in a tux, at seven thirty one?!

I grabbed my most pricey jacket and slowly, not wanting to go on my date, walked out the door to Mike.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Every time Mike said something I would answer with simple yet elegant: _Great_, Uh-huh, _OH_, that _sucks_.

I didn't want to talk. Besides, he talks just enough for both of us. Once we got to the restaurant Mike helped me out of the car and took his hand across me waist. _UGH! This is going to be one LONG date tonight_. Then we stopped. I looked at Mike and he looked at me. "I hope you like it here Bella; I saved up a lot of money for this place," Mike said shyly. I gave him an awkward smile, but looked away from him and straight towards the restaurant, I recognized this place, Edward – ouch- took me here for our first date. My smile fell.

"Bella, you okay?" Mike asks. I let out a deep sigh.

_Edward is gone Bella_, I tell myself. I sighed again. Then I plastered a smile on my face and looked at Mike;

"Sure," I know I am not okay.

"Hi, my name is Clare, I will be your sever today, How can I help you?" Clare asks. I look at her and smile. Clare put me and Mike in a booth. I gave her my order;

"Hi, can I have a medium coke and a small spaghetti dish?" Clare nodded her head. Mike raises his eyebrow and whispers into my ear;

"Small? Are you sure you're going to be full?" Why is Mike SO annoying? He is not my mom! I nod my head. Mike smiles at me and tells Clare his order, while Mike was ordering a big order for his small stomach that is small than his brain, I heard someone from another booth whisper something.

"Cullen? The Cullen's are in town? Finally, Dr. Cullen was the best doctor Forks had, I am glad he is back." I low husky face said. I had a pain in my stomach, but then my face lit up.

"Edward is here" I said with a smile.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Well?!? How'd ya like it? **

**We are totally not updating until you guys click the green button below and give us some feed-back! At least 5 reviews and we will update As Soon As Possible!**

**Until then, hope you have a good few reads!**

**~ Jazzy Elizabeth Ashford & Lilly Anguish Exotic**


	4. First Day of School

Em POV

Mmm. I just finished my last deer. I really want a grizzly bear but my annoying sister Alice will get pissed, I mean pissed, if I don't get ready for school.

It is 4:20. Better be heading home.

I zoom off with my amazing Vampire feet. Sometimes being a Vampire pays off. I mean school can start at 6:00 and I can be ready in 5 seconds. But when you leave with Alice you HAVE TO BE ready buy 5:15.

Poor, poor, Jasper.

"Emmett! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

See?

Pissed Alice.

"Relax Alice! I just went hunting!" ugh! It is so hard to calm this girl down!

"Well, it is 4:30! Get ready!" Alice said giggling.

"Alice? Are you okay? I know it is the first day of school since we came, but you REALLY need to lay off the weed or what ever drug you are on" I said.

"UGH! What ever!" I couldn't help but let out a booming roar of laughter.

Alice just gave me dagger eyes.

"Oooo. I am scared of a Pixie."

"Whatever Emmett, just get ready for school."

"Okay." I said grinning.

*********

As we park into the parking lot all eyes were on us.

Stupid humans.

Didn't anyone ever tell them to not to stare!

Grr. I couldn't help but show my teeth and shake my head.

Alice giggled.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

I put on a goofy grin.

"Alice?" I ask shyly as I step out of the car.

"Hmm?"

"Does Bella still go to Forks high school?"

Last night I couldn't help but think about her. I miss her red cheeks. Her brown hair. I miss making fun of her. Good times.

"I don't know." Alice said giggling.

I squint my eyes and nod.

I look at Jasper. He just shrugs, smiling.

They are so onto something.

Alice, Jasper, and I walk into the office asking for our schedule.

We all have 1 class together. Trig.

Good. I don't want to me with the two love birds forever.

I thank Mr. Cope **(A/N: I THINK THAT IS HER NAME …)** and start walking to my first calls. English.

As I walk in I see an empty desk at the back. I go still there.

Once I sit down everyone is looking at me. Class hasn't started yet.

The stares are bothering me.

I show my teeth, make and necessary noises (like grrs) and shake my head.

Some girls giggle, like idiots, I must say, and blush.

I just put on my goofy grin.

These girls will never have a chance with the Amazing Emmett Cullen.

"Good Morning class, glad to have you back with us Mr. Cullen," the teacher starts.

I just nod my head.

It has been 5 mins into class and it feels like 50.

I decide to close my eyes and put my head down so it looks like I am reading along with the class.

Suddenly I smelled the most amazing smell ever. My throat was burning. It was like I was a human and some threw a lit candle at my neck. Hmm…… good idea for a prank.

Eveything came back to me. I recognized this smell.

The sweet blood. An image came to me.

It was a girl.

Brown eyes. Brown hair. Pale white skin. Sweet, luscious blood. Nice Curves. ' Kinda short. Clumsy. ……… Red rose .

My best Friend.

I felt something wet on my cheek, still keeping my head down, I wiped the tear.

"Glad you can join us Ms .Swan. Please take a sea next to Mr. Cullen in the back."

I lifted my head at the sound of my name.

There she was, so pretty.


	5. Author's Note: Must read!

**Author's note: Must read!**

Hey guy's, I know I have stopped posting but I've been kind of busy for a while but don't worry, I'll keep posting.

I was recently checking my mail and reading all the reviews so I thought I had to keep posting, since you guys have been really supportive. Thank you so much! You guys are my inspiration.

Like I said, just keep checking and sooner or later, I will keep posting. Once again, thank you so much!


	6. Narrow minded

**Bella's P.O.V: **(after the date)

The rest of the date was a blur. After hearing about Edward and his family coming back, there was nothing else I could think about. Even Mike's annoyances didn't bother me! Oh, I'm so happy; NOTHING could burst my bubble now.

After we finished eating I suggested going home because it was getting late (it wasn't really, it was 9:45pm and my curfew is 10:30pm.) Mike got up hastily hearing my suggestion – what a goody two shoes; doesn't he know most girls like I prefer bad boys?

The ride home was quite, minus Mike's few attempts to start a conversation. But, I was ignoring him gazing out of the window, thinking of Edward. His bronze eyes, soft skin, cold lips; he looks like an angel, but of course you guys know that because I can't stop thinking about how perfect he is. My heart ached at the thought of him. It wasn't one of those warming heart feelings; it was one of those jabs of _pain_ I get every time I think to much about Edward. I was trying to tell myself, it was going to be okay, but something inside me didn't like the thought of Edward, or Edward coming back at all.

Once we stopped in front of Charlies house, Mike tried to kiss me. I quickly hustled out of the car, muttering something about Charlie waiting for me. Not wanting to be rude, I lowered my head to the level of the passenger window, saying to Mike with a casual smile, "Thank you, Mike I had a really nice time. See you tomorrow." Then I ran towards the door, not turning around once to hear Mike's response. It was rude, but I just couldn't wait to get to bed and wake up tomorrow to see Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

"How'd the date go?" Charlie asked, lowering the volume of the T.V even though I could still tell his eyes and attention wasn't leaving the game.

"Oh fine thanks. I brought leftovers, they are on the counter," I said climbing up the stairs into my room, closing the door.

It was obvious Charlie was happy about Edward's departure from Forks and the fact that I was so called, "moving on." But truth is I never was and never will be able to move on from my dear sweet Edward.

Quickly changing my clothes, I went to bed and dreamt only of my reuniting with the Cullen's family. I can't wait, thank you God, thank you times a million.

**Well? How'd ya like it? So, how about some feed back? **

**I know I haven't updating in A LONG time, but I'm back. Unfortunately, Lilly and I aren't working on the story together anymore, so I, Jazzy, am continuing to work on it alone. **

**Keep reviewing and I'll be sure to update so!  
**

**~ Jazzy Elizabeth Ashford**

**P.S****: I'm thinking of adding a Mike P.O.V. What do you think?**


End file.
